The following patent publications are believed to represent the current state of the art:    U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,685;    U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0156088; 2008/0009789; 2008/0249477 and 2010/0137810; and    International Publication Nos. WO2008/029280 and WO2009/040601.